Link
Link is the Hyrulian hero from the video game series, The Legend of Zelda. He previously fought Cloud Strife in the 22nd episode of Death Battle, Link VS Cloud. He also fought Sora in an episode of One Minute Melee ''and then fought Meta Knight in an episode of ''DBX and later returned to battle Trunks from Dragon Ball, Link also Fought Cloud Strife Again In One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Amaterasu vs Link (Completed) * Link vs Aang * Almaz Vs Link * Link vs Alucard (Castlevania) * Link VS Batman (Completed) * Link VS Bibleman (Completed) * [[Purple Link vs Blue Toad|'Purple Link vs Blue Toad']] (Completed) * Link VS Bowser * Link vs. Charizard * Link VS Chrom (Abandoned) * Link vs Crono * Link vs Dante * Darth Vader vs Link * Link vs. Demoman (Abandoned) * [[Link vs Dovahkiin|'Link vs Dovahkiin']] (Completed) * Eragon vs Link * Link vs Erza (Completed) * Finn vs Link (Abandoned) * Link vs. Gilgamesh (Tower of Druaga) * Guts VS Link (Completed) * The Hunter Vs Link * Link VS Ike * Link VS Isaac (Completed) * Link vs Kirby * King Dedede vs Link * Link vs Kirito (Completed) * Link vs Kratos * Luka vs Link * Link VS Lucina (Completed) * Link VS Luke Skywalker * Mario vs Link (Completed) * Link vs Marth * Link VS Master Chief (Abandoned) * Link vs. Mega Man (Completed) * Link VS Meta Knight (Completed) * Link Vs Naruto Uzumaki * Link vs Nightmare (Completed) * Link vs Percy Jackson (Completed) * Link vs Pit (Completed) * Red vs Link * Link VS Pyyrah (Abandoned) * Link VS Riku * Robin (Fire Emblem) VS Link * Link vs Ruby Rose * Link vs Ryu Hayabusa (Abandoned) * Link vs Saber (Completed) * Link vs Samurai Jack (Completed) * Samus Aran VS Link * Link VS Sephiroth * Link VS Shovel Knight (Completed) * Link Vs Siegfried * Simon Belmont vs. Link (Completed) * Link vs. Sir Daniel Fortesque (Completed) * Link vs Son Goku (Completed) * Link VS Sonic (Completed) * Link VS Sora (Two Versions Completed) * Link VS Spyro (Completed) * Steve vs Link (Completed) * Link vs. Tapion * Link vs Terrarian (Completed) * Link vs. Toon Link * Link Vs Wander (Abandoned) * Link vs. Wolverine * Blue Link vs Yellow Toad (Completed) * Link vs Superman (Completed by animal dude) * Link vs Roxas * Link vs Rex * Link vs Sephiroth (Completed by JocknerdFinalFantasyGuy) As CD-I Link * CD-i Link VS Cartoon Link (Abandoned) * CD-I Mario vs CD-I Link * The Hero of Time vs CD-i Link (Abandoned) * [[Movie Mario VS CD-i Link|'Movie Mario VS CD-i Link']]' '(Completed) As Toon Link * Toon Link vs Bowser Jr. (Completed) * Classic Sonic Vs Toon Link (Completed) * Toon Link vs. Diddy Kong (Completed) * Monkey D. Luffy VS Toon Link * Toon Link vs Paper Mario (Completed) * ToQ-01 vs. Toon Link As Wolf Link With Midna *Iggy vs. Wolf Link and Midna As Young Link * Young Link vs Baby Mario * Young Link vs Frisk * Young Link vs. Ichigo Kurosaki As Breath of the Wild Link *'Aang vs. Link (Breath of the Wild)' (Completed) *'Drifter vs Link (BOTW)'Drifter vs Link (BOTW)(Completed) *Finn the Human vs. Link (BOTW) Battles Royale * Four Swords Manga Battle Royale (SuperSaiyan2Link) (Completed) * Link Battle Royale (Home Page) (Completed) * Mobile Arsenal Battle Royale (Abandoned) * NES Battle Royale (Abandoned) * Smash Bros. Original 4 Battle Royale * Soul Calibur Guest Battle Royale (Completed) * Super Mario Bros Crossover battle royale (Abandoned) * Super Smash Bros. 64 Battle Royale (Completed) * Ultimate Nintendo Heroes Death Battle Royale (Completed) With Midna * Link & Midna vs. Jak & Daxter With Yoshi * Mario & Pit VS Link & Yoshi (Completed) With Someone Else * Nintendo VS Avengers Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 26 * Losses: 20 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' * Android 21 (Dragon Ball FighterZ) * Bayonetta * Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) * Blaster Blade * Crona (Soul Eater) * Decidueye (Pokémon) * Dirk the Daring (Dragon's Lair) * Discord (MLP) * Doraemon * Silver the Hedgehog * Gilgamesh * Gizmo * Godzilla * Hakumen * The Hulk * Joe Musashi (Shinobi) * The Last Dragonborn (Skyrim) * Leonardo (TMNT) * Lobo * Mewtwo * Naraku (InuYasha) * Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars) * Pucca * Ragna the Bloodedge * Robert James * Sailor Moon * Saitama (One Punch Man) * Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear) * Spawn * Toad * Tommy Oliver (Power Rangers) * Twilight Sparkle * Susanoo * Thor Odinson *ObliviousHD As Young Link * Akame (Akame ga Kill) * Luigi * Meliodas * Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) * Roxas (Kingdom Hearts) * Sans * Undyne History The multi-incarnated hero of Hyrule, he has defeated the forces of evil for over ten generations. He bears the Spirit of the Hero, the unbreakable will, and prowess of defeating evil and the abilities of the previous owner. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Age:16 *Height: 5'6"/170cm *Bears the Spirit of the Hero *Left-Handed *Multincarnate *Humble & Courageous *Skilled in Boxing, Sumo Wrestling Master Sword aka Goddess Sword * Crafted by the Goddess Hylia * Repels evil * Indestructible * Sword Beam/Skyward Strike * Deflects light energy magic * Medallions ** Bombos - Launches fire ** Ether - Freezes foes ** Quake - Makes earthquakes Weaponry *Boomerang **Attacks up to 5 times; always returns *Bombs **5 second fuse **Water Bombs **Bombchus *Hero's Bow **Fire Arrows **Ice Arrows **Light Arrows **Silver Arrows *Hookshot/Clawshot Armor *Red Ring **Defense +75% *Chain Mail Shirt **Riveted *Golden Gauntlets **Bracers can withstand over 1000 tons *Boots **Iron Boots **Hover Boots **Pegasus Boots ***Roc's Feather *Hylian Shield Feats *Bears the Triforce of Courage *Puzzle Solver *Has Single-Handedly beaten Armies *Fought a huge variety of foes *Z-Targeting=Very Fast Reactions *Strong enough to throw armored Gorons Death Battle Info (Fanon) |-|Hero of the Skies= Background *17 years old *First known Hero in The Legend of Zelda * Graduate of the Knight Academy * Childhood friend of Zelda *Right-Handed Equipment Master Sword * Blade of evil's bane * Created by the Goddess Hylia * Final form of the Goddess Sword * Can unleash Skyward Strikes if raised to the sky Hylian Shield * Crafted by the Thunder God Lanayru * Completely unbreakable Beetle * A remotely controlled robotic beetle * Can pick up and carry small objects Sacred Bow * Advanced version of the Bow & Arrow * Shoots arrows farther and with more power than the regular bow Clawshot * Can latch onto various objects Bombs * Primitive, plant-like explosives * Link can carry 40 bombs with two Large Bomb Bags Fireshield Earrings * Protect Link from catching fire * Extinguishes any fire caught on Link's body Gust Bellows * Can be used to blow away enemies or uncover objects Feats * Passed the Wing Ceremony and became a Knight * Defeated the Imprisoned * Defeated Demon Lord Demise multiple times * Defeated the Demon King Demise Faults * Tends to be lazy * Has very limited training in swordplay * Can get reckless when his friends are in trouble |-|Hero of the Minish= Background * Physically an early teenager * Blacksmith's apprentice * Childhood friend of Princess Zelda * Left-handed Equipment Four Sword * Created using the Four Elements * Evolved form of the Picori Blade * Turns Link into four exact copies of himself Cane of Pacci * Flips any object in its path upside-down Gust Jar * Can be used to blow away enemies or uncover objects Magical Boomerang * Evolved form of the Boomerang * Can change direction mid flight * Has longer range than the Boomerang Mirror Shield * Any projectiles that hit this shield are converted into a beam that Link can fire back Remote Bomb * Evolved form of the Bomb * Can be detonated remotely by Link Bow * Regular Bow & Arrow * Can charge up Light Arrows that deal more damage Feats * Was trained in swordplay by the Blade Brothers * Defeated the Wind Mage Vaati * Copies made by the Four Sword can amplify his strength four times over Faults * Doesn't have much experience * Copies made by the Four Sword cannot act independently * Copies made by the Four Sword will disappear over time |-|Hero of Four= Background * Physically an early teenager * Left-handed Equipment Four Sword * Sword passed down from the Hero of the Minish * Turns Link into four copies of himself Shield * Blocks basic projectiles Gnat Hat * Shrinks Link to a minuscule size * Can be used to get through small passageways Chain Chomp * Attacks enemies ruthlessly * Can not be destroyed Magnetic Glove * Can both push and pull objects and enemies Boomerang * Comes back to Link when thrown * Stuns opponents for a short time Bomb * Explodes after a short time Bow * Regular Bow & Arrow Feats * Defeated the Wind Mage Vaati * Copies made by the Four Sword can amplify his strength four times over * Copies made by the Four Sword can act independently Faults * Doesn't have much experience * Each copy of Link made by the Four Sword share one health bar Gallery The Legend of Zelda - Link as he appears in Zelda II The Adventures of Link.png|Link as he appears in Zelda II The Adventures of Link The Legend of Zelda - Link as he first appears in February 21, 1986.png|Link as he first appears in February 21, 1986 The Legend of Zelda - Link as he appears in A Link to The Past.png|Link as he appears in A Link to The Past The Legend of Zelda - Link as he appears in the Nintendo Power Comics version of A Link To The Past.png|Link as he appears in the Nintendo Power Comics version of A Link To The Past SSB4_-_Toon_Link_Artwork.png|One of the incarnations of Link in the cell-shaded games, known as "Toon Link" CDI-Link.jpeg|Link, alongside Princess Zelda as they appear in the CD-i Zelda games. The Legend of Zelda - Link as he appears in Twilight Princess.png|Link as he appears in Twilight Princess Link Vs Ganon artwork.png|Artwork of Link fighting Ganondorf in the original Legend of Zelda Wolf Link Amiibo.jpeg|Wolf Link's Amiibo, with Midna Link Amiibo.png|Link's Amiibo Toon Link Amiibo.png|Toon Link's Amiibo MM Young Link.png|Young Link in Majora's Mask Deku Link.png|Deku Link in Majora's Mask 4 Links.png|The Links from Four Swords Minish Cap Toon Link.png|Toon Link, as he appears in Minish Cap ALBW Link.png|Link, from A Link Between Worlds Triforce Heroes.png|The Triforce Heroes G&W Link.png|Link, from the Game and Watch Zelda game HW Link.png|Link, as he appears in Hyrule Warriors Animated Series Link.jpeg|Link, from the Zelda Animated Series (Well excuuuuuuuse me, princess) Postman Link.png|Link as a Postman Wolf Link.png|Wolf Link and Midna Captain N Link.jpeg|Link and Captain N as they appear in Captain N: The Game Master. '' Nintendo Power - Link on the front cover for NP's Link to The Past Issue.png|Link on the front cover for NP's Link to The Past Issue Link BOTW Amiibo.jpeg|Link's Amiibo from ''The Legend of Zelda: A Breath of the Wild Link Horse BOTW Amiibo.jpeg|Link's Amiibo from Breath of the Wild (Featuring a horse!) BOTW Link.jpeg|Link as he appears in The Legend of Zelda: A Breath of the Wild The Legend of Zelda - Link riding Epona as seen in Twilight Princess.png|Link riding Epona as seen in Twilight Princess fc550x550army.u2.jpg Trivia *In the first and second Legend of Zelda games as both of them involve the same incarnation of Link, he actually has saved not only one but two different Princess Zelda, the first one in The Legend of Zelda while she broke The Triforce of Wisdom in eight different pieces while the other Princess Zelda he saved six years later who was under a curse that put her to sleep as seen in Zelda II: The Adventures of Link. References * Link on Wikipedia * Link on Zeldapedia Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Animal Combatants Category:Animal Handlers Category:Archers Category:Armored Characters Category:Asian Combatants Category:Bombers Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with a War Steed Category:Combatants with multiple armors Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Curse Bearers Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elf Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Hammer Users Category:Healers Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Japan Combatants Category:JRPG Characters Category:Knight Category:Legend of Zelda Characters Category:Light Users Category:Lone Wolf Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Maze Navigator Combatants Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pirates Category:Playable Character Category:Returning Combatants Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Shield Users Category:Side-Scroller Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Teenagers Category:Time Manipulators Category:Time Travelers Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Warrior Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Lightning Manipulators Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Combatants with Magnetic Abilities Category:Size Changers Category:Void Users Category:Luck Manipulators Category:Sound Manipulator Category:Summoners Category:Time Stoppers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Characters who can Revive Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Absorption Users Category:Combatants that can absorb energy Category:Combatants with multiple incarnations Category:Reality Warpers